1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transmitting baggage items.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
Delivery service and logistics service providers that have to distribute or collect baggage items or consignments, such as packages or letters, incur considerable expense to travel from one delivery address to another, as a result of which a large amount of time passes and the driving profiles for the delivery vehicles are quite unfavorable.
DE 10 2007 009 741 A1 describes that important items in the vehicle are provided with RFID tags and a warning is emitted if specific items are forgotten when the vehicle is left.
US 2006 0 290 319 A1 (Motorola) describes that a presence of a portable device in the loading station is recognized and an indication is provided if a device is still located in a loading station.
US 2012 0 007 741 A1 discloses that a query/input takes place with regard to what has been placed in the vehicle.
Vehicles are now often equipped with “keyless entry access units” that enable the vehicle to be locked/unlocked from outside via radio. A control unit located in the motor vehicle is required for this purpose. The control unit communicates via radio signals with an external unit, which is usually integrated into a key or into an authorization card for the vehicle. The control unit located in the vehicle and the external unit, also referred to as the external identification unit, which the driver of the vehicle normally carries with him, establish radio contact after both have been activated. Both units then exchange data containing a stored code via radio. If this code matches between the identification unit and the control unit, the vehicle is opened or locked by the authorized driver.
If baggage is to be taken at the end of a journey from an aircraft or cruise ship to a vehicle, all bags and suitcases must usually be taken quite a long distance to the parked vehicle. This normally involves passing through a confusing airport site or port area.